Pinkie and Octavia become Friends
by TFArocks99
Summary: Pinkie and Octavia bond during a blizzard. R&R! (On FiMfiction, too)


It was a cold night of December, and Hearth's Warming was coming soon. The stinging blizzard was a giant excuse of why everypony was inside. Everypony, that is, except for Pinkie Pie.

Anypony would know Pinkie Pie is a strange mare. She's obsessed with parties, sugar, sillyness, and what not. She's not exactly the pony you would find outside in a blizzard, however. The reason she's outside is simple, she was shopping and didn't pay attention to the weather.

Pinkie found herself near a music store and hurried inside before the mare who owned it was to close it down. She shook the white powder off of her and reminded herself of Vinyl's present.

"May I help you?" Pinkie turned to see a familiar mare. She was grey with a darker grey hair color. Her eyes were lavendar and she was clad in a lavendar bowtie. Her voice was deep and she had a British accent.

"Hello. I remember you," Pinkie half-smiled.

The mare's eyes widened. Pinkie Pie ruined her performance at the Grand Galloping Gala two years ago.

"Oh, It's you," The mare scoffed. "What are you doing in Canterlot?"

"Um, visiting. It's tradition we go to Canterlot on Hearth's Warming," Pinkie started to become her bubbly self.

"We?"

"My friends and I."

"And they would be-"

"Princess of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle; greatest fashionista, Rarity; sweetest, shyest soul, Fluttershy; fastest flyer, Rainbow Dash; and most amazing chef, Applejack!"

"Oh."

"I never did get your name."

The mare paused. Pinkie looked at her with big eyes.

"Octavia Melody," She finally said.

Pinkie gasped, "You're Vinyl Scratch's sister!"

"Yes. I presume you know her?"

"Yes! How did you know?"

"Just a hunch. What's your name?"

"Oh, you can call me Pinkie Pie!"

"Did you need something? I've got every instrument."

"Just an electric keyboard. It's for Vinyl."

Octavia led Pinkie to a small keyboard with several sounds.

"How's this?"

"Perfect!" Pinkie realized what she forgot to say. "By the way, I'm sorry about ruining your performance at the Gala."

Octavia looked at Pinkie. The sympathy washed over her as she saw how sorry Pinkie really was. "It's fine. I forgive you. I've had good performances since then, and that was only one time. Besides, you were really entertaining to watch."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Would you like some coffee or something?"

"I'll have some hot chocolate, and I think Vinyl would like this keyboard."

"I'm sure she would."

Octavia left the room to get the drinks, leaving Pinkie Pie with the instruments. Pinkie looked at the keyboard and played her favorite song: Pinkie, The Super Duper Party Pony, Reprise.

Octavia marched in while Pinkie was playing the last few notes.

"You like music?"

Pinkie jumped, and turned, looking at Octavia. "I love music!"

"Did you make that up?"

"I made it with a special somepony. Anyway, how much is the keyboard?"

"Twenty bits."

Pinkie looked in her saddle bag and counted the bits. She brought them out and paid for the present. Pinkie and Octavia drank their drinks and realized that the storm got worse.

"Gee, I wonder who's fighting," Pinkie said. Octavia started laughing and almost spit out her drink.

"That funny, huh?" Pinkie asked. Octavia nodded and tried to calm down.

"Hey, you want to stay here while the storm's going?" Octavia asked.

"Sure!" Octavia led Pinkie upstairs to her apartment and led her to the living room.

"Hey, want to become friends?" Pinkie asked.

Octavia turned and smiled, "That would be nice!"

Pinkie smiled and jumped for joy.

Once she landed, Pinkie wondered aloud, "Why are you and Vinyl so different?"

Octavia looked at two pictures. One had a picture of Octavia and her father, and one had a picture of Vinyl and her mother.

"For a while, our parents were divorced. Vinyl lived with our 'hip' mother, and I lived with our formal father. They did eventually get back together, thank goodness. Vinyl and I aren't exactly on the same page thanks to our differences." Octavia explained.

"Ooh, I have three sisters. Maud is kinda, um, rocky and boring. She the oldest and she wants to be a rock scientist. Then, there's me. Then, there's the twins, Limestone and Marble. Limestone's older, but Marble is more mature, sort of. Limestone wants to become a math teacher, and she's not boring, so I think she'll be a good teacher. Marble's into rock music and wants to become a rock star! She's pretty good! Meanwhile, I just want to be a great party planner!"

"You did good at the Gala. That was interesting."

"Thanks."  
>_<p>

"Hey, girls! I'm back!" Pinkie called as she entered the hotel room.

"Pinkie Pie! We were worried sick!" Rarity gasped.

"Where were you?" Rainbow asked.

"I met a new friend, officially." Pinkie said.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy wondered.

"Have you heard of Octavia Melody?"

"She's the best classical performer in Equestria. Her work is simply divine!" Rarity announced.

"I met her. She's a sweetheart!"

That night Pinkie never forgot. Well, to be honest, she barely forgets anything or anypony. Still, it was an interesting night. Octavia and Pinkie met each other quite often after this, playing music, telling jokes, and simple talking. Pinkie was even the reason Octavia got married to Fredrick Horseshoepin. Obviously, Octavia repaid the favor by being one of the performers of many of Pinkie's parties. Who knew that they're friendship would last a lifetime? Actually, Pinkie stays friends with everypony.

The End.

* * *

><p>HI!<p>

Check it out on too!


End file.
